1. Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to intelligent mode selection for circuit switched fall back (CSFB) devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system).
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as a user equipment (UE). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In some cases, a wireless communication system may include both packet switched (PS) network components for data transfer and circuit switched (CS) fall back components for voice communications. For example, some base stations may be configured for PS operation and other base stations may be configured for circuit switched CS operation. In some cases, the CS network components may be legacy network components, such as third generation (1x) wireless network components. Additionally, a UE may have a voice centric usage setting which prompts it to seek out a CSFB connection for exchange of voice data. If a voice centric UE is unable to establish a CS connection it may disconnect from the network. In some cases, a UE may disconnect from a PS network when there is no CSFB network available. This may result in a service disruption for the user.